darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Divak Tan
Divak Tan Also known as the 'Ghost Jedi,' Divak Tan was trained by Master Leadwing at the Jedi retreat from a very young age and is likely best known for his association with Amalfiel Daving and his early conflicts with Bulba the Hutt. After his Jedi Trials, Tan was able to take on two young apprentices: Aure Kaia and Agonhaal. Most of his time is spent training students and lending aid to offworld situations that might otherwise go unnoticed (see below) Adventures While Dark Horizons MUSH provides a great framework for an epic storyline that spans the galaxy, the Star Wars universe is also fertile ground for smaller scale adventures. These 'sidequests' provide the crucible in which to develop one's character. From the Original Trilogy, we see Luke Skywalker overcoming individual obstacles that, put together, make him a true Jedi. Below, is a summary of such experiences. Ghost Jedi Long a Padawan Learner, Divak Tan was cast out of the order by his Master, Otto Leadwing, and set upon his Trials. In the course of his adventures, Tan became embroiled in a series of terrorist attacks that threw the galaxy into a state of fear. His travels eventually brought him face to facd with the notorious crime lord and gangster, Bulba the Hutt. While on Nar Shaddaa, he earned the name of 'Ghost Jedi' and uncovered information that would lead him on a path towards conflict with the Dark Side of the Force. Jedi Trials: The Fall of Amalfiel Daving As Divak Tan's connection to the Force grew, so did his danger. A key opponent of Amalfiel Daving and his misguided terrorist campaign to free his father and establish political freedom for Ord Mantell, Tan eventually uncovered the secret to Daving's unnatural influence: he had been taught the techniques of the Dark Side of the Force. Following his intuition to a strange planet, Tan faced Daving and destroyed him, learning about himself in the process and becoming a true Jedi Knight. Soon after, he constructed a green lightsaber of his own: Now his training was complete. Spectre and Shade Summary of Aure Kaia and Agonhaal. Of Slaves and Spice On Nar Shaddaa and Tatooine, along with Ksar Antilles and the padawan, Agonhaal, Divak Tan led a series of raids on spice dens and slave traders. While there was some collateral damage, eventually the criminal leader was found and brought to justice. OOC: This was also the first experiment with ScreenMonkey. We learned that it is fun to use but only if all parties present are familiar with its interface. The Hive Queen: I-III A group of adventurers was called together by the council of Togrutala on the planet Shili. It seemed that recently much of the local ecosystem had been upset. Carnivorous arachnids were overrunning nearbye villages and feeding on livestock. Eventually, the adventurers uncovered a ring of poachers who were to blame for the upset of local wildlife. Deciding to aid the people of Shili, the adventurers infiltrated the poachers' camp and ran them off the planet. However, the arachnids still needed to be dealt with. After a long journey through the jungle, the party delved deeply into a strange burrow. There they met many hazards but eventually came face to face with the Hive Queen. A peace with the arachnids was brokered and all on Shili returned to normal. Outbreak I-III: The Decisions of Aure Kaia Due to reports of an epidemic on Kashyyyk, a conference of medical professionals was held on Coruscant. There it was decided that an investigative team was to be sent into the hot zone to find out what was going on. Padawan Aure Kaia was assigned leadership of the mission by Divak Tan due to her increasing skill in the healing arts. Along with several soldiers of the Republic, mercenaries, and medical personnel assinged by the Senate, the party set out for Kashyyk and, after speaking to the local autorities at the spaceport there, determined ground zero to be the Republic Research Station known as Zeta Base. On the journey to Zeta Base, the group was ambushed by a group of Wookie fanatics who, because of their apparent immunity to the epidemic, had formed a religious cult. The Wookies were defeated, but their leader escaped. Finally reaching Zeta Base, the adventurers met the esteemed doctors Page and Plant. It seemed they were close to finding a cure to the epidemic from the safety of the Zeta Base quarantine. However, the cure could only be obtained by examining a peptide from a freshly sacrificed Wookie. Otherwise, it would take months to synthetically construct the needed molecules. Deciding not to sacrifice an innocent wookie held in captivity at Zeta Base, Aure Kaia decided to instruct the team to pursue more traditional methods for finding the cure. In the meantime, she set out to find the leader of the religious cult of wookies and ask him for help or, if he must be killed, use him to find the cure for the epidemic. In the final showdown, the wookie fort was assaulted and many died in the conflict. It came to light that some of the Republic Medical Team sent on the mission knew that the virus responsible for the epidemic was to be released: it was done on purpose and paid for by an unknown investor. The culprits escaped and have not been heard from since. Eventually, a cure to the epidemic was found, but not for some time. Thousands died because of the padawan's unwillingness to sacrifice the few for a chance of saving the many. The Capture of Seggor Tel I-II Seggor Tel was a pirate. He was a very inept pirate that once upon a time ventured too close to Coruscant. After assaulting Republic transports, he was tracked to deep space near Mon Calamari. Republic forces pursued him planetside and, after being ambushed by Tel's hired thugs, managed to bring the pirate to justice. A Knight is Born: The Redemption and death of Aure Kaia Summary of Aure's ascension to Knighthood and death. Dark Knight of the Soul: The Wanderings of Divak Tan After the death of Aure Kaia, Tan entered into a period of intense soul searching. Traveling from one Outer Rim planet to the next and doing small deeds of kindness where he was able, Tan communed with the Force and emerged a stronger and more powerful Jedi. Soon after his return to public life, Divak was named a Jedi Master and given a seat upon the Jedi Council. Soon after taking a seat on the Council, Tan began taking a more active stance on the Clone Wars, meeting with several key politicians and military advisors. It was also during this time that the Jedi Order became more organized and structured, mirroring the other changes taking place within the Republic. The Secrets of Shili: Parts I-III Hearing of an important relic that had gone missing from a village on Shili, Divak Tan met with a criminal character by the name of Yimbo the Knife in an effort to secure the relic and return it to its rightful owner. Yimbo, however, had other plans. The meeting was a set up and Divak Tan was poisoned. With the help of Carak, Kragoth, and others the Jedi survived but Yimbo escaped. It turned out the criminal never had the relic in the first place! Soon afterwards, a party of adventurers traveled to the jungle planet of Shili itself. There they were met with rumors of local ithorians being sold into slavery. With Litisha, a young ithorian girl, as their guide, the adventurers made their way to the village, freed the slaves, and discovered that the man behind the operation (and the theft of the relic known as the Soulstone) was the mysterious Aldor Fenn. After investigation on Corellia and a return trip to Shili, the adventurers eventually tracked Fenn to the Rose Quartz Palace on Vanix II. There, they were able to put a stop to Fenn's nasty business and recover the Soulstone. Soon after, the relic was returned to Shili, Fenn's assets were liquidated, and the investigation came to an end. The Witching Stones of Ryloth: An Archaeological Adventure The Path of a Padawan “Ready are you? What know you of ready? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away... to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. Hmm? What he was doing. Hmph. Adventure. Heh. Excitement. Heh. A Jedi craves not these things. You are reckless.” The following is a rough guide to becoming a Jedi Knight under the apprenticeship of Divak Tan. The goal is to give players an IC and OOC roadmap that will develop their character, advance the ability to create RP for others on the MUSH, and make the acheivment of Jedi Knight something special. 1. Get to know Bo! In any partnership, the partners need to like each other. Get to know me on an IC and OOC basis. Prove to me you're not a total nutjob or at least convince me that I'm the one who is the total nutjob! If you are new to the MUSH, this should take 1-2 months. 2. Become a Tagalong The Force is a mysterious thing. Chances are, Divak Tan already has one or more apprentices. Show your dedication and worth by helping his Padawan or Tan himself on his (mis)adventures. In the meantime, you will learn something about the Force. This should take another 1-2 months. 3. Become a Padawan So you've gotten to know Bo, you've RPed with him many times and have ICly shown that your character has a good heart. Congratulations! You are a Jedi Apprentice! As a Padawan, it should likely take you around 1-3 months to earn your training lightsaber and perform varous tasks/missions assigned by Master Tan and the Jedi Council. 4. Cross the Abyss Become a player that creates RP for others wherever he goes. Learn to put your role as a Jedi on the backburner. Create two +EVENTS and run them. You may use your character, but the focus should be on the development of others and not yourself. Do this in any time frame you see fit. 5. Become a Jedi Knight Successfully complete your Jedi trials. Likely, this iwll be a very dangerous mission and challenge what exactly your character is about. After the trials are over, you will no longer be under Master Tan's control. However, hopefully you will continue to create RP for others and make the MUSH a better place! Miscellaneous +EVENTS Grand Theft Auto - After a robbery goes wrong, a speeder chase through the streets of Nar Shaddaa ensues until the culprits are finally brought to justice. Missing Hydrospanners - After a rash of petty crimes on Coruscan't public spaceport, adventurers discover a curious alien by the name of Mock. After he is murdered by a group of thugs under command of the shadowy Nicholas Drayson, the adventurers discover the Mock was in the possesion of an ancient relic known as a Witching Stone of Ryloth. Cargo Run! - A convoy delivers precious cargo from the Coruscant to the Bothan system. A Lecture on the Arcane - The student of the occult known as Droma Cee gives a lecture on the lore of the ancient Witching Stones of Ryloth and how they may lead to clues that illuminate the origins of faster than light travel. RP Logs Insert formula here Category:Archived Characters Category:Jedi Order